The Tulips
by Layrin
Summary: "Kau tahu tidak bunga apa yang kau petik itu?" Kazune membuka suaranya. Karin mendongak. Kedua iris matanya menatap wajah Kazune. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Entahlah. Bukannya ini bunga liar ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum kecil. "Jika bunga liar bagus sekali ne?"


_Sorry for deactive my first account,_** Hana Kazusa Laytis**

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) **_**belongs to**_** Koge-Donbo**

**The Tulips ****© Layrin**

**Warning : **There're** AU **and** OOC. **Then maybe** typo **and** Chibi!Character. **And it's** one-shot!**

* * *

"Yang warna merah bagus jadi aku ambil juga," gadis cilik itu menarik beberapa batang bunga yang terlihat seperti kuncup yang sedikit membelah. Manik mata _emerald_ itu kembali menatap beberapa bunga yang sama seperti yang ia ambil dan memilihnya cermat.

"Kuning atau ungu?" ia mengerutkan alisnya dan berpikir. Gadis cilik itu terus menatap lekat dua bunga di depannya.

Sejenak ia tersenyum. Tangannya digerakkan menunjuk bunga berwarna kuning dan ungu bergantian. Sesekali ia bergumam, menggumamkan _'Kuning atau ungu ya?'_ beberapa kali seraya menatap lekat bunga yang ia pilih dengan cara menunjuk hingga kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Cara ini cara yang selalu ia gunakan. Tentunya juga ia gunakan jika bingung dalam mengerjakan soal matematika juga.

Dengan mimik serius gadit cilik itu—Hanazono Karin—masih memilih bunga yang akan ia petik dan ia bawa pulang. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan bunga yang akan ia berikan ke _okaa-san_-nya kali ini. Beberapa guratan senyum kian mengembang di wajahnya. _'Okaa-san pasti suka,'_ ucapnya riang. Masih dengan bergumam lirih Karin memilih beberapa bunga.

"Lebih baik kau memilih rumput saja," ucapan ketus itu sontak membuat Karin menoleh menatap anak laki-laki yang berada tak jauh darinya dengan cemberut.

"Kau ini menganggu saja Kazune-_kun_," serunya kesal lalu kembali mengulangi acara unruk memilih bunga di depannya.

Kazune memutar bola mata malas. Ia berjalan mendekati Karin seraya menendang bola sepaknya menuju Karin. Anak laki-laki bermarga Kujyou itu berdiri di kanan Karin yang masih berjongkok dan memilih beberapa bunga. Kazune menautkan alisnya. Ia menatap dua tangkai bunga di tangan Karin.

Kazune menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia heran kenapa gadis ini memetik beberapa bunga di taman. Aroma musim panas yang masih awal membaur membelai kedua surai mereka. Rambut Karin yang di kepang itu bergerak seirama angin. Kazune menatap Karin lagi. Jemari Karin digunakan mencabut bunga dengan warna ungu dan mengenggamnya erat seperti dua bunga yang sudah ia petik.

"Kau tahu tidak bunga apa yang kau petik itu?" Kazune membuka suaranya.

Karin mendongak. Kedua iris matanya menatap wajah Kazune. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Entahlah. Bukannya ini bunga liar ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum kecil. "Jika bunga liar bagus sekali _ne?_"

Kazune mendesah. "Bodoh!" seru Kazune kesal. Karin hanya menautkan alisnya menatap Kazune. "Itu bukan bunga liar. Walau bunga ini terlihat seperti kuncup yang terbelah kau kira bunga ini akan mekar seperti bunga matahari ya?" lanjutnya.

Dengan wajah riang Karin menganggukan kepalanya. "Hu-um! Pasti jika mekar akan seperti bunga matahari," lanjutnya.

"Kau itu bodoh sekali sih Karin!" Kazune menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Itu," jari telunjuk Kazune menunjuk bunga di tangan Karin. "Namanya bunga tulip. Dan bunga itu sudah mekar. Mekarnya hanya seperti kuncup terbelah, tidak seperti mawar bahkan seperti bunga matahari," lanjutnya cepat.

Karin hanya membulatkan bibirnya. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan. Kazune berjongkok di samping Karin. Tangannya digunakan untuk mengambil bunga tulip dengan waspada. Takut apabila ada hewan yang membuatnya menderita _insectophobia_ itu muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kau kira pasti ini bunga dari Jepang juga kan?" pertanyaan Kazune hanya di jawab Karin dengan anggukan kepala. Kazune tersenyum kecil. "Ini bunga dari Belanda. Walau mungkin banyak di Belanda tapi sebenarnya bunga ini bukan asli Belanda tapi asli dari Turki. Biasanya bunga tulip hanya mekar di musim panas," sambungnya cepat.

Karin hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia menatap Kazune dan tersenyum kecil. "Kazune-_kun_ pintar ya?" seru Karin riang.

Kazune hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu mendorong kening Karin dengan jari telunjuknya. "Tentu saja pintar, jika di sekolah aku memperhatikan penjelasan _sensei_. Tidak sepertimu yang sering tertidur," ucapnya seraya mendorong kening Karin pelan.

Karin mendengus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan sedikit mencibir. Ia lalu menatap Kazune lagi. "Apa lagi yang kau tahu tentang bunga tulip ini Kazune-_kun?_" tanya Karin.

Kazune menganggukan kepala. "Tentu saja aku tahu beberapa hal lain. Aku juga tahu arti warna dari bunga tulip," anak laki-laki yang duduk di kelas 4 sekolah dasar itu terlihat bangga.

"Ini," Kazune menunjuk bunga tulip yang ada di genggaman tangan Karin. "Putih artinya permintaan maaf, merah artinya deklarasi cinta, kuning cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, lalu oranye semangat, pink rasa perduli, dan ungu untuk menunjukkan kebangsawanan," lanjutnya panjang seraya menunjuk beberapa tulip sesuai warnanya.

"Uwa~," Karin hanya melebarkan matanya. Ia senang mendengar penjelasan Kazune. "Kazune-_kun_ hebat!" serunya riang.

Kazune tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Dan ini," Kazune memetik dua bunga tulip, satu berwarna putih dan satu berwarna merah. "Untukmu," ia memberikan kedua bunga itu untuk Karin.

Karin tersenyum. Ia menerima bunga itu dengan senyum tulus untuk Kazune. "_Arigatou_ Kazune-_kun_. Tapi artinya apa?" sejenak kedua alis Karin menyatu.

Kazune mendengus. "Kau tak mendengarkan penjelasanku ya?" ucapnya kesal. Karin hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Anak laki-laki dengan mata sapphire ini menarik napas panjang.

"Dua warna tulip yang di berikan bersamaan artinya menjelaskan jika matamu indah. Mata _emerald_-mu itu indah Karin," Kazune mendongak menatap wajah Karin. Kedua manik _sapphire_-nya menatap manik _emerald_ Karin. "Lalu bunga tulip putih menjelaskan permintaan maaf. _Gomene_ jika sering mengatakan jika kau bodoh," lanjutnya cepat. "Dan bunga tulip merah menjelaskan aku memiliki perasaan padamu," lanjut Kazune lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Karin.

Karin menautkan alisnya. "Memiliki perasaan?" kedua alisnya kian menyatu.

Kazune menarik napas panjang. Ia melirik bunga yang ada di genggaman tangan Karin. Manik _sapphire_-nya tak sengaja menangkap sosok kecil berwarna merah dengan totol hitam di daun tulip merah Karin. Kazune segera berdiri dan mengambil bolanya. Kakinya segera digunakan untuk berlari menjauh

"Kapan-kapan kita bahas lagi," lanjutnya dan belari menuju rumahnya cepat.

Karin hanya menatap punggung Kazune yang kian menjauh. "Maksudnya Kazune-_kun_ apa?" tanyanya bingung.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Akun ini adalah **akun lain dari Hana Kazusa Laytis**. Jadi pemilik akun ini orangnya sama ne? _So_ jangan bilang_ style_-nya niru Hana Kazusa Laytis-lah, bahasa fanfic niru Hana Kazusa Laytis-lah. Hei! Ini **orangnya yang memiliki akunnya** sama.

Sekian bulan mengorbit mencari beberapa hal akhirnya kembali ke _first fandom. Well_, **akun Hana Kazusa Laytis hiatus hingga selesai UN**. Dan akun ini aktif hanya hingga pertengahan September mungkin kurang. Maaf untuk kebijakan yang tidak berkenan ini, UN sudah di depan mata tahun depan.

**Bagi yang minta ff multichapter seperti Paparazzi, Love Song, Black Heart, Cooking? Cooking, lalu Protection harap bersabar**. **Setelah UN semua fanfic akan diselesaikan.** Walau mungkin semua cerita dan alur akan berbeda. Jadi harap bersabar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**The Last**_

_**Review please?**_


End file.
